The present invention relates to a pressing machine for unfolding or opening seamed and folded margins clothing such as suit jackets, trousers or the like.
When suit jackets, trousers or the like are sewn, their sewing margins become substantially folded together after being seamed. In a conventional method, in order to unfold the folded margins in a suit jacket, for instance, the suit jacket is applied to a pressing trestle or other similar means, and is then ironed by hand to horizontally open their sewing margins which become folded and opposed as a result of seaming.
However, manual ironing is inefficient to achieve the opening of the folded margins, and it is occasionally difficult to open the folded margins if the margins, or a jacket or other clothing to which the margins belong, are greater in thickness.
It is therefore an object if the present invention to provide for a pressing machine in which sewing margins seamed and folded in a suit jacket or other clothing (hereinafter referred to as the "workpiece") can easily and automatically be unfolded or opened horizontally.